The Light Imaging Facility (LIF) is a new NINDS-wide facility created to provide access to state of the art light imaging equipment and expertise in light imaging techniques to all laboratories and branches in the Division of Intramural Research. The LIF has a laser scanning confocal microscope designed for high resolution imaging of structure within thick biological preparations, a video microscope with cameras for high resolution and low light level imaging, computers for image procession and analysis and a high quality digital image printer The LIF functions in two modes: (1) In a collaborative/consultation mode to train and assist scientists in application of light imaging techniques to ongoing research projects and (2) As a research entity to develop and test new light microscopic approaches for studying nervous system development and function. During the eight months since its inception, the LIF has made major contributions to fifteen collaborative research projects involving thirty-two scientists in eleven laboratories (eight in NINDS and three in other institutes). These projects address a wide range of problems in neurobiology as well as other fields of biomedical research. Independent research in the LIF has focused primarily on the development of methods for visualizing and interfering with the function of specific proteins in living cells.